


Heaven's First Green is Gold

by HereComeDatBoi



Series: you're the one that's making me strong [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran is best uncle, Earth Dad Adam (Voltron), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adashi baby, basically the adashi baby reminds everyone of pidge, but doesn't he always, from happiness, he's not actually chris hemsworth, hunk cries, hunk is chris hemsworth, if that wasn't clear, kolivan is Trying, matt suffers, maybe he deserves it, pidge is loved, read to figure that one out, some side klance, that still isn't a tag yet, this family loves each other okay, who knows - Freeform, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComeDatBoi/pseuds/HereComeDatBoi
Summary: It was Matt who noticed first.“Hey, Shiro?”“Yeah?”“You’ve got a tiny Pidge on your hands. You know that, right?”





	Heaven's First Green is Gold

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Nothing Gold can Stay" by Robert Frost!
> 
> also, for those who were wondering: I now have a twitter, @thatboicomehere, but I will remain much more active on my tumblr @datboicomehere!! Feel free to hmu wherever you like!

“Hey, Shiro?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve got a tiny Pidge on your hands. You know that, right?”

*    *    *

It was Matt who noticed first, on the day Sonia was born.

He was sitting on the floor in Adam’s hospital room and working on a new firewall for the Blade, clicking away at his laptop while Shiro sat cross-legged on Adam’s bed with Sonia swaddled in his arms, marveling over her every feature and sighing in utter bliss whenever she moved. Her eyes (deep-set and wide like Adam’s, Shiro noticed) were open, roving back and forth between the bright pictures on the wall and Shiro’s awestruck face before flicking down to stare at the corner where Matt’s green backlight was flashing with every keystroke.

Matt was looking back at her.

“She knows I’m working on something,” he announced. “You know how babies can’t see very well when they’re small?”

“Yeah, I do,” murmured Shiro, touching his daughter’s pink toes. “I read the books your mom gave me while Adam was on bed rest. Newborns can only see a few inches away, right?”

“Not Sonia,” said Matt drily. “Look at this.”

He put down his laptop and moved to the other side of the room, waving his arms and bouncing up and down until Sonia looked away from his abandoned computer and squinted at him.

“She thinks you look dumb,” sighed Adam, groping at the buttons on his bedside panel until he hit the overhead light switch. “And also, she can see you just fine. Don’t ask me why, though. She doesn’t know either.”

“...How do _you_ know that?”

“I’ve been linked to her quintessence for the last nine months, that’s how.”

“Oh, really?” challenged Matt. “What’s she thinking now, then?”

“That she— _oh,_ ” Adam went still, burying his face in Shiro’s chest to smother a few hot tears. “Sh-she _missed_ me. Oh, Takashi—”

“Here, love,” he whispered. “Take her. She wouldn’t stop looking at you while you were sleeping, sweetheart. I think she’s been worried for you.”

“Hey, baby bean,” smiled Adam, taking Sonia into his arms and brushing a lock of wild black hair off her face. “You don’t need to be worried, _soniye._ I’m just sleepy from the medicine I had to take, that’s all.”

Sonia opened her tiny mouth and cooed at him, trying to match his expression with her own small lips before giving up and—

“Wow,” Matt hissed. “Okay, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m just a little freaked out. She likes laptops and understands speech and apparently knows how to fall asleep at will despite being only twelve hours old. I had to deal with a baby Pidge once already, Shiro. I don’t know if I’m ready to do it again.”

“She doesn’t understand spoken language,” said Adam patiently, settling Sonia in bed beside him to keep her weight off his stitches. “The link between us isn’t broken, not yet. She’s reacting to what you and Takashi say like I would. That’s why she thinks your bouncing looks dumb, because I do.”

“That’s just not fair,” protested the older man. “She’s going to think that everything I do looks dumb, then. Let her form her own opinions.”

“No.”

“... _So_ not fair.”

*    *    *

Colleen noticed it next.

“She’s got a long tuft at her widow’s peak like Shiro,” she chuckled, cradling Sonia to her chest and laughing as Shiro put his head in his hands. “What’s the story behind that, again?”

“The hair there just doesn’t stop _growing_ ,” Shiro groaned. “I have to trim it at least two or three times a month, or it starts flopping over my forehead. And look, it’s already getting into _soniye’s_ eyes. We’re going to have to start using clips by next week, I just know it.”

“Katie was the same. Her hair grew faster than Matt’s did, and he got so tired of cutting his that he asked me to shave his head once when he was around nine.”

“She grabs like Katie, too,” observed Sam, watching as Sonia wound Colleen’s gold necklace between her small fingers and tugged. “That’s why Colleen had to cut her hair short. Katie wouldn’t stop pulling it, right from the first—oh, yeah. Into the mouth it goes.”

“Let it go, lovebug,” Adam coaxed. “Let it—no, baby, I know it’s shiny, but you could break it. _Jaane do, soniye._ Please?”

Sonia let out a little huff and relaxed her fingers, nestling close to Colleen’s soft sweater and promptly falling asleep again. Adam laughed and ran a gentle hand down her back, touching her skin with such reverence that Shiro’s eyes filled with tears.

“I can’t believe we made her,” he whispered. “All that time, I could feel her, and kind of tell what she was thinking because her soul was tied to mine, but I never even got close to realizing what it would be like to hold her. She’s so beautiful, I—”

“Oh, honey,” soothed Colleen. “Oh no, it’s okay.”

“It’s fine,” Adam wept, scooting over so Shiro could climb onto his bed. “I’m fine, love. It’s just—everything was so scary those three weeks in September, I thought we were going to lose her—”

“ _Never_. Never, sunshine. You’re safe, sweetheart, both of you.”

He tucked back a curl of limp hair behind his husband’s ear, pressing their foreheads together and laying a hand over Adam’s chest right next to the place where the pod’s quintessence siphon had rested for the last nine months. Adam’s heart was beating steadily now, and Shiro nearly cried aloud to think of how strong it had been, selflessly soldiering on to protect the two people he held most dear—

Sonia distracted him by making a small sad sound, reaching out for Adam until Colleen realized what she wanted and handed her over. Once she was safe in his arms she settled down without even opening her eyes, curling into his shirt and somehow managing to avoid the incision between his ribs.

“She really hates it when anyone cries, huh?”

“Didn’t—”

“Don’t,” warned Matt. “Just, don’t. I can’t have a gremlin sister and a gremlin goddaughter, Adam. I can’t.”

“Don’t call your sister a gremlin, Matthew.”

“But she is one.”

“ _Matt._ ”

*    *    *

“Here comes the nerd parade,” Lance announced, marching into the hospital twelve hours later with a baby’s carrier on his back. “As in, all of it. Permission to enter, Professor?”

“Come in,” laughed Adam, making Sonia wave at the crowd piling over the threshold. “Also, stop calling me professor. You haven’t been in school for three years, and I’m your brother-in-law.”

“Father-in-law, actually. You and Shiro were Keith’s legal guardians.”

“We’re only eight years older than you,” Shiro protested, walking in after Romelle and Kolivan—and, inexplicably, Slav. “He can’t be your father-in-law. Also, what are _you_ doing here?”

“There was a ninety-five point seven percent chance that the both of you would become parents in this reality,” said Slav, dodging away from him. “I wanted to see my predictions confirmed in person.”

“That’s a really roundabout way of saying he just wanted to see Sonia. And oh my God, she’s so cute,” whispered Hunk. “Do we get to hold her?”

“Sure.” Adam beckoned him over. “Apparently she’s got an immune system better than all of yours, so…”

“Oh, she’s _perfect,_ ” Hunk wailed, making a sound like a foghorn as Shiro laid Sonia in his arms. She almost vanished against the broad expanse of his chest, looking no bigger than a curious blue burrito in her sleep sack as she blinked and blew a spit bubble at him. “Hi, Sonia. I’m your uncle Hunk.”

Lance intervened before Hunk could give her to Keith. “He already held her yesterday, Hunk. I want her to meet Kazha first.”

The Galra baby on his back let out a little snore, having apparently fallen asleep the moment his parents walked into the room. Lance wilted in disappointment, sighing and stepping aside so Hunk could pass Sonia to Krolia.

“I wanted him to see her,” he mourned. “Was that too much to ask for? We could’ve gotten to witness the birth of a lifelong friendship. Or a romance, even.”

“Kazha’s only the equivalent of a human three-month-old,” said Coran, amused. “He barely knows where his own feet are, half the time, and he hasn’t even figured out how to move his ears. I don’t think he would have noticed Sonia at all.”

“And there’s not going to be any romance here, love. They’re cousins. Remember?”

“Oh yeah.”

“She reminds me of Keith,” murmured Krolia, tucking the blankets closer to Sonia’s feet. “He was quiet too, right after he was born. Of course that didn’t last, but it was very peaceful while it did.”

“ _Mom!_ ”

The baby went around the circle amid the storm of laughter that followed, first to Lance and Allura and then to Coran and Kolivan, who had brought her a tiny Marmora suit and a miniature version of Allura’s old blue court dress. Sonia eyed the first gift with interest before grabbing at Coran’s present, holding it tight in her little pink fists until Shiro gently pried it away from her.

“Oh gosh, she looks like Pidge,” snorted Lance, watching as Kolivan passed the infant to Romelle. “Remember when I tried to fight her for the good game controller back on the Castle? She looked _just_ like that when I won.”

“Oh, I remember,” smiled Allura, smoothing the wrinkles out of the tiny silk gown. “I was afraid her ears would start smoking, but they never did.”

“That’s because I took it _back,_ ” Pidge chimed in. “Otherwise I can confirm that they would have.”

“Either that or you would have bitten the blue paladin’s ears off.” mused Slav. He took Sonia from Romelle and held her with four of his arms, stroking his chin with a fifth as the baby let out a small confused gurgle. “This child is far too sweet-tempered for that. Here, green paladin. It’s your turn.”

“Oh, no!” Pidge leapt back and waved her hands in the air. “I’m not good with babies, they cry whenever I go near them. Give her back to Shiro, Slav.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” frowned Shiro, taking his daughter from the bytor’s arms and settling her against his shoulder. “She can already see pretty well, and even Slav didn’t scare her, so—”

“No, really.” Pidge took another step backward. “I don’t want to upset her, Shiro.”

“I don’t think you will, honestly—”

“See!” she hissed, gesturing violently between herself and Sonia, who had started to cry. “I knew I would, so—”

“That’s not why she’s crying.”

Everyone turned to stare at Adam.

“Then why?” wondered Hunk. “Pidge sounded nervous, and babies are sensitive to people’s emotions so—”

Adam shook his head. “She’s been listening to your voice for the past four months, Katie. You sat by her pod and read all those textbooks and coding manuals to her while I was in the hospital, right? No one else went down to talk to her more than you did, and since I’ve heard you saying you don’t want to hold her—”

“I hurt her feelings?” said Pidge in a small voice. “Is that why she’s upset?”

“Here,” whispered Shiro. “Just try, okay? She’s already crying, so the worst she can do is keep doing it.”

“Sit down, Pidge,” Keith urged, ushering her over to the foot of Adam’s bed. “It’ll be easier that way. I was too scared to hold Kazha standing up for the first two weeks, Lance had to carry him everywhere.”

“Support her head like that,” murmured Adam. “And her back with your—there you go. You’re a natural. See, she’s calming down already.”

Sonia’s sobbing breaths were growing softer, fading away into tiny bewildered huffs as Pidge wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Pidge’s thin shoulders were trembling, fighting to keep themselves steady, and for that first long minute she looked as if she wanted to run, or scream.

And then—

“ _Oh,_ ” she gasped, melting back against Hunk as Sonia’s eyes blinked open. “Oh, she’s _looking_ at me— _hi,_ peanut. Oh God, look at her eyes. They’re beautiful.”

The baby furrowed her little brow and turned towards Pidge’s voice, catching her gaze and holding it fast before cooing like a happy mockingbird. The tiny lines in her forehead relaxed and melted away, and behind them even Kolivan caught his breath at the look of utter adoration that stole over Sonia’s small face.

“You remember me?” croaked Pidge, bursting into tears as Sonia made another soft noise that sounded almost like singing. “I didn’t bore you by teaching you about all the security blocks we had to break when we were out in space, huh? Yeah, well, that’s ‘cause you’re the best. Other kids just fall asleep when you try to tell them that stuff.

“But you think it’s interesting, right? I’ll teach you all about it when you get a bit bigger, okay? Your mom’s good at hacking too, but I’m better, so it’s going to be me.”

“I’m not—”

“I had to go to the clinic every Monday for three months to get medicine for your morning sickness,” muttered Keith. “You’re mom. Deal with it.”

“I can teach her, right?” Pidge begged, ignoring him. “Please?”

“You can even call dibs on arithmetic, if you want.”

Pidge cried even harder. “I love her so much already,” she sobbed, leaning down to drop a kiss on the baby’s cheek. “She feels like a little peach, she’s so soft.”

“Hey, I want to hold her aga—”

“Shut up. She’s mine now. Go away.”

*    *    *

_“Aunty Pidge! Aunty!”_

_“Hey, soniye,” called Pidge, pulling off her goggles and catching Sonia mid-leap. “Are you going to hang out with me today?”_

_“Papa said I could. He thinks you’re teaching me long division, but he doesn’t know I found—” Sonia pulled a thick textbook out of her bag and thumped it down on Pidge’s desk, sending a pile of pink datalog sheets floating down to the floor. “Principles of Calculus. I’m ready to start, right? You promised!”_

_“You found a mistake in my calculations last week,” laughed the young woman, tossing her niece up into the air. “And we’re done with trigonometry, so I don’t see why not.”_

_“I can’t wait to show Uncle Matt,” sang Sonia, clinging to Pidge’s shoulders. “Again, again!”_

_“Just one more time, okay?”_

_“No, two!”_

_“Only one, baby.”_

_“No, three! Please?”_

_“That’s not fair, honey. You know I can’t say no to that face.”_

_“You’re not supposed to,” giggled the little girl. “Hey, Aunt Katie?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too, peanut. All the way to the moon and back, for as long as I live and after.”_

_“But isn’t Arus a lot further than the moon? Why don’t you love me there?”_

_“Sonia!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at @datboicomehere!!
> 
> edit: I NOW HAVE A TWITTER! @thatboicomehere <3 come say hi!


End file.
